Dragonball Z :The Saga Continues:
by Ryu0147
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice with the review. This is based 4 years after the Buu saga and there is a new threat. Will they beable to defete him? some characters also reveal some new powers.
1. Prologue

It had been five years since Buu had been defeated and the world had been peaceful for all of the Z fighters since then. Even though there was nothing to fight against Vegeta insisted on training none stop to try and get stronger than Goku. Gohan would train occasionally in-between his studies and Videl, who had stopped fighting and settled down in a home with Gohan. Goten and Trunks where attending school together but they sometimes found it difficult to hide their power from the other students in the school. Piccolo would usually stay with Dende on the lookout, he continued to train also along with Dende, Goten and Trunks would often come to him to train to try and learn new skills. Krillin, 18 and Maron still lived with Master Roshi who was still as dirty as ever. And Goku, well Goku was his usual self and didn't have a care in the world. And he was still being bossed around by Chi-Chi for being so lazy.

But what none of the knew was that in the Northen Galaxy there was something awakening, something that was pure evil and craved nothing but gaining power and causing destruction.


	2. Chapter 1

Piccolo was floating in mid air legs crossed on the lookout meditating, suddenly he sensed a power emerge, it was so immense he nearly fell out of the air, he couldn't tell where the power was coming from but he knew it was far away, and it was unusual to sense such a high power level from so far away, then it went, he tried to find it again but it was no use

"What the hell was that?" he said to himself. Dende came running towards Piccolo

"Piccolo, did you feel that?" he asked

"Yeah" he said looking down in deep thought

"What do you think it was?" Dende asked again

"I'm not sure, but I think I should find out" Piccolo answered.

Meanwhile Goku was lay asleep in his bed

"Goku wake up!" said a voice "Goku can you hear me?" It came again "GOKU!"

"What, what who's there?" said Goku in a daze after being woken up

"At last, I've been trying to wake you for ages" said the voice in his head

"Oh hey King Kai, what's up?" Goku asked

"There could be trouble on the way, I need you to gather all of your friends together so I can tell all of you what's going on"

"Um, okay will do, ill get everybody to meet at the lookout"

"Good" King Kai finished

Goku began to start gathering everybody by using his instant transmission technique telling everybody to get to the lookout as soon as they could, they where all curious as to why they had to meet up because Goku didn't give them any ideas as to why they where all meeting up.

They all arrived at the lookout, Krillin being the last to arrive there.

"Kakarot what have you brought us here for, I hope your not wasting my time!" Vegeta snapped at Goku

"King Kai told me to get every body here, he didn't exactly tell me why" Goku told every body

"Hey guys" King Kai's voice came in every bodies head "I've gathered you all here because there is something on its way, something terrible, and unlike anything you have ever faced before" King Kai told them

"I felt his power already while I was meditating, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from" Piccolo told everybody

"When you felt it, he was in the south galaxy"

"The south galaxy?" Piccolo yelled "That's impossible, to be able to sense that much power from so far away" he said, everybody looked shocked

"I suggest that you all get training, I predict that he should be at Earth in half a year, because this is going to be the last galaxy he comes to" King Kai explained "Good luck, ill get back in touch when he's closer" King Kai finished

"_Ha! this will give me a chance to show everybody my new power, and too see how much power Kakarot has gained" _Vegeta thought to himself as he walked away and flew of the edge of the lookout

"Alright I think we should all go and train, and soon I think we should maybe use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Goku explained

"Dad, me and Trunks are going to stay here and train with Piccolo" Goten said

"I think that I might stay here too, I need to touch up on my skills" Gohan laughed "Videl, you should go home" he said

"Okay" She said, giving him a kiss as she left

"Alright then" Goku said "I'm going to go home, ill be back soon" Goku then left, as did every body else, leaving Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo at the lookout.


	3. Chapter 2

Over the next Four months the Z Fighters had be training intensely, no one had yet used the Hyperbolic time chamber because they thought it would be best if they used it closer to the time that this new threat was to arrive.

Goten and Trunks had been talking about it none stop and wandering what he would look like and how powerful he actually was, they also seemed to be excited because they where young and wanted to test their powers in a serious battle. Vegeta had hardly left his Gravity room and had been training in serious conditions; Piccolo spent a lot of time meditating, Krillin had been training with 18 but he hadn't fought or trained for so long he was a little rusty and he had Maron and Master Roshi laughing at him while he was getting beaten up by 18. Tien and Chiaozu had been contacted; Tien had become extremely strong for a human. Goku had been training but not as intensely as the others, he was his usual self. Gohan had found Uub and asked for his help, he and Uub had become training partners and had became a good team, Gohan was still trying to get back to his old self as he had became a little sloppy since Buu.

It was now Five days before this new threat was predicted to arrive and everybody had gathered at the lookout

"Hey guy, I think its time we started using the Hyper" Goku said, Piccolo Continued

"Alright the first two people to use it will be Krillin and 18" he said "Tomorrow it will be Tien and myself, they day after Goten and Trunks, Then Gohan and Uub, and Finally Goku and Vegeta" Piccolo Finished

"What!" Vegeta Yelled "Your putting me in there with HIM" he said

"I don't mind really" Goku said with a smile on his face "c'mon Vegeta, it'll be fun"

"Okay, but don't get in my way" Vegeta said

Krillin and 18 entered the time chamber, every body stayed at the lookout. As the next few days went by they where coming in and out of the time chamber, Krillin, 18 and Tien did not last the whole day, which is a year in the time chamber, but after Tien left Piccolo stayed on his own to train.

On the fifth day it was Goku and Vegeta's turn to enter the time chamber, before they entered Goku wished his luck to everybody just Incas this new threat arrived.

"So I guess we just weight" Piccolo said

As the day went by they where just weighting, all of them sensing for any power heading their way. Then all of a sudden it seemed although the whole earth was shaking and they could all feel this tremendous power.

"I guess this is it, Lets go" Piccolo said "Krillin, 18 I think you should weight here, just Incas something happened to us, you can get Goku and Vegeta" he Finished

"Yeah, that's a god idea" Krillin stammered "Good Luck you guys" he ended

Hey all flew off in the direction of the power, now knowing what to expect as they got nearer all they could see was a cloud of smoke, they all landed and weighted for the smoke to clear all of them weary about the power they could sense, hoping that this thing did not have much more power than what they could sense.

As the smoke began to clear Goten and Trunks stepped forwards

"We'll go first" they both said at the same time…


End file.
